1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse compactor structures and in particular to means for controlling the operation of refuse compactors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,613,560 of Michael J. Bottas et al, owned by the assignee hereof, one conventional form of refuse compactor utilizes a movable drawer which, when inserted into a cabinet, is disposed in a compacting position wherein a ram may be moved downwardly into the drawer to compact refuse under high pressure in the drawer. The ram is driven by an electrical motor drive and control switches are associated with the ram and drawer for controlling operation of the compactor. As disclosed in said Bottas et al patent, the control means conventionally permit operation of the ram only when the drawer is substantially in the compacting position within the cabinet. The control means further automatically terminate the compaction operation upon the compaction force reaching a preselected maximum and cause an automatic reverse movement of the ram to a retracted position outwardly of the drawer so that the drawer may be moved outwardly from the cabinet to receive additional refuse or permit removal of the compacted refuse as desired.
The control further causes an automatic reversal of the ram in the event the drawer becomes displaced during the compacting operation as by a jamming of the ram or uneven force application resulting from bottles and the like becoming jammed between the ram and the wall of the drawer.
Other prior art patents include U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,316,734 of Mansel S. Wells, which discloses a can crusher and baler having coordinated door latching and control mechanisms requiring the closure of the access doors prior to permitting operation of the compacting cylinder.
In U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,805,084 of Victor F. Schuerman, et al, 3,808,453 of Einar O. Engebretsen et al, and 3,807,295 of Einar O. Engebretsen, different control structures are illustrated for use in refuse compactors.
Another known compactor utilizes a pivoted latch member cooperating with a notch on one side of the compactor receptacle carriage to latch the receptacle closed, the latching means being independent of the control switching means therein.